


【Gamquick】喂饱（NC-17）

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: M/M, gamquick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: *模特AU*A牌xO银*ooc慎入*关于职业的不负责任描写，小破车大家看个爽就行了，*看老雷吃瘪真开心
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【Gamquick】喂饱（NC-17）

在雷米闻到皮特罗身上那标志性的薄荷海盐气味时，他已经被猝不及防的拽进了一间狭小的更衣室里。怎么形容呢，那甚至小到无法称之为更衣室，就好像是从哪里拉来的隔板搭建的违章建筑一样，他被按在椅子上的时候膝盖就撞上了门板发出一声闷响，疼的他呲牙咧嘴。

“离上场可还有不到15分钟的时间，你把我拽到这儿想做什么？”雷米揉了揉撞痛的膝盖，一手揽着人的腰往自己怀里带。

也不知道哪个倒霉鬼会分到这间

雷米在心里腹诽着，过于狭小的空间使得两人无限贴近，气温蒸腾，温热的气息就在脖颈边徘徊，这让Alpha不禁觉得有些口干舌燥，而他的omega现在就站在他两腿之间，膝盖跪在椅子边沿紧贴着那个有些不太妙的地方— —皮特罗总有办法让自己在不应该的情况下兴奋起来。

他有些头痛，抬头去看那个正压在自己身上的男人，头顶的日光灯让他的白发亮的有些晃眼，男人不得不半眯起眼睛才好适应光线。

“你……”

“闭上嘴，什么都别说。”

皮特罗毫不客气的凑上前用一个吻堵住了他接下来要说的话，柔软的触感成功的让雷米安静了一会，情场老手很快就从震惊中缓过劲来，咬住那双自己送上门的唇瓣加深了这个亲吻，直到过了许久才放开那有些上不来气的银发男人。

当雷米抬起眼对上那双充满情欲不在清明的蓝眼睛的时候，游刃有余的笑容一下就僵硬在嘴角，他看见那人面颊上浮起不自然的红晕，以及已经覆盖了整个更衣室的清爽气味，现在事情可能真的不太好解决了。

突然而来的发情让他看起来焦躁极了，指节分明的手指在亲吻期间灵活的解开了棕发男人的裤带，他开始庆幸雷米现在穿的不是那套繁杂华丽的复古礼服，最起码他不会因为破坏服装道具而丢掉饭碗。

“等、等等皮特罗你是认真的？”alpha急忙按住他脱自己裤子的手，却好巧不巧的将让对方的掌心更贴近自己精神起来的欲望——那里正在把他有些紧身的裤子撑起一个明显的弧度。

皮特罗挑了挑眉毛，什么都没说，那样子就好像在说“瞧，你看起来比我认真多了。”

这让雷米有些尴尬，他清清喉咙，握着人的手腕往旁边挪了挪“现在真的不是时候。”虽然说大多数时间里他才是无法无天什么都不在意的那个，但今天这场秀对他和皮特罗来说都格外重要。话音刚落，他的omega不耐烦的等级又上升了一个程度，那样子就像是豹子盯上了猎物一样，而他就是那只被盯上的可怜兔子，下一秒就要被开膛破腹。

“你需要抑制.…..“

“你有两个选择，闭嘴，或者我找东西把你嘴堵起来。”皮特罗的所剩不多的耐性彻底消耗殆尽，他将手抽出来按着男人的肩膀将人撞在墙壁上，雷米的身体带着椅子划过地面发出刺耳的尖利声音，却没引来其他模特或者是工作人员，看起来皮特罗找的地方是真的足够隐蔽。

当皮特罗的裤子顺着他那双长腿滑在地上的时候雷米彻底的放弃了抵抗，他目不转睛的看着男人将自己的手指含进口中吞吐舔湿，然后缓慢的捅进身后那个已经开始湿润的穴口，他的上衣都还完整的穿在身上，每一颗纽扣都一丝不苟的系住，乳尖却因为发情的缘故挺立在衣料里摩擦的通红肿胀，将衬衫撑起两个小小的突起，看起来禁欲的过头。雷米的耳朵可以捕捉到皮特罗每一次低喘或者被他努力要碎咽回喉咙里的呻吟，急促的心跳声就像是在敲他的耳膜，还有手指抽动带出的水声，雷米几乎是下意识的联想到那里的紧致与舒适。

就在他胡思乱想的这段时间，皮特罗用最快的速度准备好了自己，他快要被要被发情期的燥热逼到发疯，他全身上下都喧嚣着想要对方那根天赋异禀老二，大脑一片空白，他索性放任自己身体本能的运动。在他握住雷米那根硬的有些发烫性器时明显感觉到身下人僵硬了一下。

“你、你可是硬的流水…雷米……”皮特罗笑起来，他抬起腰去磨蹭对方同样湿漉漉的顶端，低哑的嗓音听的雷米小腹一阵发紧。  
“现…现在……谁更需要…抑制剂？”他一边说，一边沉腰将那已经蓄势待发的性器吞进去，被填满的快感让他满足的长舒了口气，他空虚了那么久的屁股终于等到了想要的东西，Alpha长且上翘的性器顶着前列腺磨蹭让他双腿发软只能坐在男人腿上，皮特罗伸手揽住男人的脖子好稳住摇摇晃晃的身体，沾满见不得人液体的手就撑在墙上，印出一片湿润的手指印子。

“有你哪还需要抑制剂。”棕发的alpha凑过头去亲吻他的耳尖，丝毫不在意皮特罗肉穴不断渗出的汁水打湿了他的内裤，即使这会让他再接下去的两个小时很难受，但谁在乎呢，他已经把还要上台走秀的事情丢到脑袋后面了。

“哼……”皮特罗对男人的话表示嘲讽，他抬起腰，让对方的阴茎退出一些，感受到肠肉不受控制的挽留着对方让他羞耻的面红耳赤，他抿着嘴唇再一次坐了回去，对方滑溜溜的顶端在身体里乱撞，甚至撞在生殖腔口那片肥厚软肉，每一下都让他腰酸腿软。

“呜……”雷米小声地抽了口气，皮特罗的甬道又湿又热，紧致的穴肉一进入就紧紧包裹着他，男人甚至可以感受到从那更深处涌出来的丰盈汁水，他的气息开始混乱，扶住皮特罗腰的手指收紧，在那被衣服完美包裹的身体上留下一个通红的指痕。他这份反应让皮特罗莫名的兴奋稚嫩的肉穴将男人咬的更紧。

“再快些，我亲爱的。”他的唇不断的磨蹭着青年的脖颈，留下一个浅粉色的吻痕，嗓音沙哑的催促着，雷米可以感受到那饥渴的肉穴是怎么样包裹着他的性器吸吮，然后是怎么又恋恋不舍地抽离。他小幅度的挺着腰胯，这种慢吞吞的节奏简直就是场折磨，两个人的折磨。

皮特罗吸了吸鼻子，头一次破天荒的接纳了自家alpha的建议，紧绷着肌肉加快了起伏的动作，毕竟现在没有什么时间可以让他们浪费，快感累积让他在雷米耳边吐出绵长的呻吟，他的性器正爽的淌水，但他已经无暇顾及这些液体是是否会弄脏男人的衣服，快感烧断了他脑子里最后那点理智，他收回撑在墙上的那只手裹住自己的性器套弄着，配合着起伏的动作玩弄着自己，没过一会就射了自己满手乳白色的液体，有一些精液溅在了雷米的深色外套上，很快就晕出一小块痕迹来。

雷米看的有些傻，几乎怀疑眼前这个家伙还是平常那个脸皮薄的要命的皮特罗吗，他的脑子还停留在刚才那副火辣的场景，等他回过神来想压着怀里不知天高地厚的omega好好解决一下自己仍然高涨的欲望的时候，却发现原本应该软在自己身上喘息的银发青年不知道什么好时候已经站起身来慢悠悠的穿好了裤子，神态慵懒，一点也看不出来刚才那种急迫与焦躁，甚至连信息素也被收敛干净，就好像刚才的那一切都是雷米做的一场春梦一样 。

“多谢款待。”皮特罗挑起嘴角，毫不在意的伸出舌头舔过那被吻的红彤彤的嘴唇，一边用纸巾擦干净手指。最后凑过去在人脸颊上落下一个轻吻迅速的逃离了是非之地，只留下一团糟的雷米和自己仍旧硬挺且泛着水光的老二面面相觑。

“操，皮特罗你给我等一下！”雷米眨眨眼愣了几秒钟，等他反应过来自己是被这家伙当成人肉按摩棒用了的时候，罪魁祸首早就溜到后台准备登台了。Alpha一瞬间所有的脏话都堵到了嘴边，脑子里塞满了将那人操哭的画面，这让原本有些软下去的老二变得更兴奋了，可他只能咬牙切齿的将自己塞回那条在现在看来紧的过头的西裤里，是的里面还有一条被皮特罗弄湿的内裤。

雷米踩着开场音乐赶到了后台，一边向导演道歉解释自己迟到就位，一边拽了拽自己的衣服下摆并向上天祈祷不要有人发现自己裤子上的异常，大跨步走到自己的位置。

“跑地挺快。”皮特罗转过身来，光明正大的帮他把歪掉的领带重新正好，那笑容雷米只觉得可憎。棕发男人没有说话，只是眯了眯眼睛，握住那只替自己整理衣服的手暗示性的捏了一下，浓厚的龙舌兰酒香洋溢在周围。

“悠着点，别把全场都搞发情了。”银发的omega丝毫不在意他的威胁，他在上场前找到了雷米包里带着的抑制剂，最起码可以帮助他安全的撑过这场演出，他趁着所有人注意力都不在这里的时候将亲吻印在男人唇角，挑衅意味十足。

“我们走着瞧，先做好本职工作再说。”雷米递给他一个不怀好意的笑容，握着对方的手替他整理好散开的袖扣，大约是刚才在更衣室的时候解开忘记扣回去。皮特罗耸耸肩，转身登上T台，浅色西装将他的好身材完美呈现，一时间所有的闪光灯都聚焦到他身上。窄脚的裤管下露出一小节脚腕，跟在他身后的雷米目光不由的随着那片皮肤向上，试图用目光将那条裤子从人身上剥离下来，撕碎他那副假装禁欲的皮囊。

那人像是感受到身后不怀好意的目光一般，更加得意，毫不吝啬的停在已经彩排过多次的位置向观众展示着身上这套高定款式细节。雷米的目光暗了暗，明明五分钟前这个人正自己抬起屁股一点点的吃下他的性器，伏在他身上呻吟低喘，想到这里他就觉得喉咙一阵发紧。嗅到到身后传来的酒香更强烈了，皮特罗几乎差些笑出声来，原来看雷米·勒博吃瘪时间这么好玩有趣的事情。雷米微闭了下眼睛，让脑子重新调整回工作的状态，良好的职业素养让他可以从容面对凝聚在身上的镁光灯，没有人看得出也没有人会知道在这场时尚盛典开始之间，到底发生过怎样香艳的场景。

一切都有条不紊的进行着，没有意外，没有突发事件，只有些距离舞台近的观众抱怨了两声今天会场的酒味有些浓重，一切都很完美。

当然，不怎么完美的还有雷米·勒博先生的心情，这一点从他将刚下台的皮特罗拽进更衣室的动作就能看得出来。还是那间小的令人怀疑人生的房间，四方的空间只容得下他们两个紧贴站立，可主动权却掌握在不同人的手里。

“我们是不是该好好算算帐？尊敬的皮特罗先生？”

皮特罗从那声音里多少听出些咬牙切齿的意味，这让他不禁打了个冷颤，后背发凉，可是他无处可逃，皮特罗开始讨厌这个地方，让他连一点点反抗的余地都没有。

雷米慢条斯理的摆弄着男人衣服上的挂饰，他最后一套衣服是一身复古风设计的礼服，白色金边，虽然已经简化了不少，可是那些精巧的扣子依旧看得叫人心烦。

“你知道这些衣服是要还回去的。”皮特罗有些心虚，门外开始响起的嘈杂脚步声更让他发慌

“嗯哼，反正你已经弄脏了一件了，不在乎多一件。”

这话让皮特罗想起上台前雷米的那套礼服，不禁红透了耳尖。他将手伸向门把想逃，却被身后的男人抓住十指相扣牢牢的按在门板上。

“这回你可逃不掉了我亲爱的皮特罗。”男人一边说着一边恶劣的用下身磨蹭着皮特罗圆翘的臀瓣，他凑近身下人的脖颈，鼻尖轻蹭着后颈的腺体，清新好闻的薄荷味慢慢散开。

“你在发情。”伴随着男人身的声音，响起的是腰带掉落在地上金属扣发出的清脆声响。

”抑制剂的药效应该早就过了吧。”他终于如愿以偿的将那条碍事的的裤子从男人那两条又白又直的腿上剥了下来，连同内裤一起。一点也不给他准备的时间，扶着自己已经有些胀痛的欲望长驱直入，直到将自己完全嵌进眼前这具手感绝佳的身体才算结束

“操……”完全受制于人的银发青年骂出声，在最后一次上台的时候抑制剂就不再起作用，他强拖着两条发软的腿才走完全场，此刻面对着自己的alpha他的身体自己就软了下来，穴肉紧紧吸吮着对方的阴茎，这种触感爽的雷米头皮发麻，几乎是克制不住的立刻抽送起来，顶端顶着生殖腔口一阵磨蹭。

“别……别动…”皮特罗被逼出一阵带着哭腔的呻吟，他急忙咬住自己手指，好让声音别那么引人注意，原本湿热的穴里又涌出了更多汁水将两人相连的地方染的泥泞不堪，青年几乎被那抽送的速度干的直不起腰来，被扣紧的那只手无助的收紧。

雷米当然知道omega发情期时生殖腔又多么敏感，他自认为是个温柔的情人，以往都是会等着他适应再去慢慢攻克那块软肉，但今天——谁让这是个惩罚呢？皮特罗被顶到敏感点就会本能的往前躲却被拽回原位准确无误的钉进最深处，明明是带着痛楚的偏生让身前的性器翘的更高。皮特罗被男人操进生殖腔的那下生生逼出了眼泪，湛蓝的眼睛蒙着一片水雾，迷茫的盯着眼前的门板，他很难控制自己的嗓子不发出什么声音，那不能算是喘息，反而更像是压抑的痛吟，腔口被硬生生肏开的感觉差极了，过于强烈的感觉让她不由自主的全旗趾骨，紧绷着身体绞的雷米也是闷哼出声。

男人轻轻拍打着他的屁股要他放松，雪白的肉浪翻滚着浮现出几个浅色的巴掌印，气的皮特罗直扭头去瞪他，却在他下一次抽送的时候软了腰，膝盖打颤全靠着身后的人支撑才没有跪倒下去。

皮特罗的呻吟又拔高了一个调，尾音打着颤，下颚扬起绷紧几乎成了一条直线。一副忍受不住的可怜模样，身前的性器也是贴着小腹一股一股往外吐着前液，沾湿了白衬衫的衣摆。雷米用了狠劲的肏弄他，顶端卡在腔口不断的折磨那块敏感且在不断痉挛的软肉，又或者几乎每一下都要贯穿皮特罗的身体，越来越多的液体顺着性器与穴口交合的地方溢出来覆在大腿根上，一半被那人的性器堵在身体里，随着运动发出隐秘的声响。

”停……雷米…停….呜呜…”

皮特罗几乎是无意识的淌着眼泪，细小的呜咽也开始放大逐渐变为带有色情意味的喘息，他差点忘记了怎么呼吸，快感让他麻木，他觉得自己湿透了正在不断的出水，那双蓝眼睛几乎要翻到脑袋后面去。直到发出一声有点压不住的呻吟时射在了门板上，他被雷米干到同时潮吹与射精，最后还被按在门板上强硬的射满了一肚子的微凉精液，无论他怎么咒骂身后那个无赖的alpha都没有任何作用。

得到满足的雷米亲昵的蹭着他的脖颈，将已经腿软到无法站直的人放在椅子上，大概清理了一下那人腿上沾满的液体再给他套上那条已经湿透了的内裤，扯出一个恶劣极了的笑容，将亲吻落在皮特罗的脸上。

“多谢款待？”

回应他的是一记还在颤抖着的中指。

——————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 再一次被逼到自割腿肉，模特au那么香真的没有老师考虑写题一下吗啊阿啊。我简直就是个开车困难儿童，一辆学步车憋了一整天才写出来，大家就将就着看看吧。
> 
> OK，感谢看到最后的小天使们，欢迎点赞以及评论，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与上限起飞的夔冥，我们有缘再见吧2333_(:з」∠)_


End file.
